The Guardians
by MegHooper
Summary: Eric and Godric has been tasked with a 12 year old girl that will be a the ruler of all supernaturals in time. Her and Eric are fated to be together. But can Eric see past the little girl he first met? There will be ups and downs in this story. I'm not big on angst. But lets see how they make their journey fun. And see who gets the best of who?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Hope you are still enjoying my stories. I hope I'm getting better at them also. Again, I do not own these characters

Guardians

Chapter 1: The Meeting.

Eric stood outside a building in the back waters of Louisiana. He was waiting for his maker to arrive. Godric had called him and told him he needed to meet him at once. He didn't say what it was about. So they agreed to a place to meet and Eric took to the sky at once. Him and his maker both could fly. He turned and looked behind him at where his maker had just landed.

" Father." Eric said and got down on one knee.

" Son, please rise." Godric spoke.

When Eric was standing, Godric stood back and looked at him. He was very arrogant. And not in a good way. He knew what he was fixing to ask of him, he would be pissed. Oh well, He'll get over thought.

" I have been contacting by Prince Brigant. He has called to ask a favor. It's not just to me. But to the world. I know you wont see it this way. But I assure you, the fates have a hand in this." Godric said.

Eric stood just looking at Godric. He knew he wouldn't going to like it if his maker was done warning him. But if Godric ordered it, he could not or would not refuse.

" Father?" Eric said.

" We are being entrusted to take care of a future Goddess son. She is to be protected at all cost. And I do mean all cost. She's not but 12 years of age. She is very innocent. She knows there are people trying to hurt her. But she has no concept of just how bad it can be. She is a telepath. And she also has fairy powers and a couple of demon powers the way I understand it. But before she realizes it, she will be able to do everything. Control the weather, glamour just like a vampire. Everything. She will lead all species into peace. And for this she will be protected at any cost. She has a destiny to fulfill. And we must see that she is kept protected. I want you to tell your queen, you must come with me because I'm ill with silver poisoning. This way you will have time with the girl. You need to get to know her. You will be charged with protecting her from time to time. Do you understand?" Godric Said.

" Yes Father." Eric replied.

" Alright. Now that is took care of , I need you to go back to Fangtasia and explain to Pamela that you need to leave to help me. You are not to tell her the truth. This I command as your maker. Go, Go and tell your queen and Pamela. I expect you tomorrow night." Godric said.

Eric was shocked. Godric hadn't commanded him to do anything in 500 years. Either Godric was scared or all their asses was on the line. He assumed that both was the case. He bowed to Godric.

" Yes, Father." Eric replied.

And with that, he took off to Fangtasia. He was reeling from what his maker had told him. He understood the girl was going to do great things. But whty would anybody want to hurt a 12 year old girl? How dangerous and powerful could she really be? He landed outside his club. It hadn't took him as long as he thought it would. He was so lost in thought. He entered the back, he could feel Pam feeding. And he could also tell that the fucking was about to start. But interrupted her. He just walked right into Pam's office. She was in a chair with a blond in front of her on her desk. Pam was going down on her. She looked up when she could feel his annoyance through their bond.

" Pam, I need to talk to you immediately." Eric said in a stern voice.

Pam patted the girl on the thigh and she got up. 

" Excuse me while I take care of business. Go and get yourself a drink. I'll be out shortly." Pam said to the girl.

The girl got dressed. She was confused. She was always told the Eric and Pam come as a pair when it come to feeding and fucking. She was ready for to. But Eric didn't even give her a second glance. As she walked by Eric, he could smell her arousal coming from her. She did smell quite good. So he told her to wait outside the door for him. Pam just shook her head. Eric preferred blondes to any thing else.

" OK Eric. You come in here and steal my meal and fuck for the night. What the hell?" Pam shouted angrily.

" I am your maker. I'm afraid you are forgetting your place my child." Eric said in a stern voice.

Pam just looked down. She didn't like to disappoint Eric. And that's what she felt through the bond.

"Master" Pam whispered.

" Do not start that shit again. I'm here to tell you, I've got to go away for some time. Godric needs me immediately. I have to call the queen also. I really don't know how long I will be gone. You have to run things in my absences. If you need me, call me. You know how to get in touch." Eric said.

With that , he got up to make his way out the door. He was ready to feed. He needed to release some of the confusion and anger. But he had a call to make first.

"yes?" Spoke someone at the queens palace.

" Northman here. I need to speak to the queen at once." Eric said.

" Please hold Sheriff Northman." Said the speaker.

" Andre here."

" Andre, I asked to speak with my queen." Eric said.

Eric was getting even more pissed.

" I'm the Queens second. You can speak freely to me Northman." Andre replied.

" Whatever. I'm calling to let you know I will be out of my area. I have to go to Godric. He has silver poisoning. And he needs my blood to heal him. And as you know this can take weeks. Pam will be the area Sheriff in my absence. Everything else is already took care of." Eric said.

" Hold. I need to tell Sophie." Andre said.

" Alright Northman. Your Queen has approved of this. If you need anything else, just call." Andre said.

And with that, Andre hung up. He had No manners. Eric thought he would enjoy teaching him some though. He went to tell Pam everything was took care of and tell her he would leave at first dark tomorrow night. As he was coming back down the hall, he grabbed the blonde from earlier. He took her to the office and fed and found his release for the night. Why in the world was all these women the same? They didn't have a elegant manner about them. They just thru themselves at anyone that would have them. Now he was getting pissed again. He grabbed his jacket and climbed in his vette. He made it to his house in about 10 minutes. He went in and packed for his trip. He was ready in 15 minutes time. He went and laid across his bed. He was inpatient. He wanted this over with. What in the world was Godric expecting him to do? He went to rest still confused.

Godric rose for the evening. He could feel the agitation from his child last night. This would be good for Eric. He needed to think of someone other than himself. He went and took a shower and got dressed for the evening. He made it to the living room before the door bell rung. He knew who it was. It was Naill bringing his kin. He opened the door and let them in. The little girl run up and hugged him. He loved that she done that.

" Hello little one, how have you been?" Godric asked.

" I'm good. How are you old man?" The girl said.

" I'm doing good also. Have you been causing you grandfather any problems?" Godric asked.

" I might have set someone on fire for thinking bad things about my body. But it was his fault. He should not be thinking ugly things about my body. And besides he's a pain." She said.

" Are you ready to meet my son? He should be here tonight. His name is Eric as I said before. Can he call you Sookie or Susie? Godric asked.

" I'm not sure. I will tell you when I meet him. Is that ok?" Sookie asked.

" Sounds good to me little one." Godric answered.

" Hello Naill. All is well?" Godric asked.

" Yes, everything is as it should be. Northman gets here tonight. This will start the new beginning. Most will be joyous. But it will be a long road for us all, I'm afraid." Naill said'

" Yes, Nothing that is good, comes easy does it?" Godric asked.

" I'm afraid not." Naill said.

" Princess, please be good. And try and not to get in trouble. I'll send your tutors to you in the evenings so everyone will know your pace. And try and be good to Eric. One day you will thank me for that advise." Naill said.

Naill hugged and kissed Sookie on the cheek.

With that he disappeared. Godric sit and watched Sookie's reaction. She had been told she would be staying with Godric for awhile. But she just didn't get the meaning of it. She thought it of a vacations of sorts.

" Little one, Come let's get you some supper." Godric said.

" That's ok old man, grandfather fed me before we came." Sookie said.

She was giggling about calling him a old man. Godric just shook his head. She was so had so much mischief in her . He couldn't wait till she got ahold of Eric. This was going to be interesting.

" Godric, Someone is here. It's a vampire. I think he might be ill also. I'm getting better at reading y'all's moods." Sookie said.

" Yes, that will be Eric. Try and be good. You don't want to act up to bad and him meet the sun tomorrow do you?" Godric asked.

" Naaa. I'll wait a day or two." Sookie said.

But Godric knew she meant it. She would have to much fun with Eric. Especially since he was so easy to rile up. Godric wondered if he would have a house left when the week was over.

There was a knock on the door. Godric went and opened it.

" Welcome my child." Godric greeted.

" Hello, Father. All is well?" Eric asked.

Eric was nervous about meeting and being around this child. But his father required this of him. He would do it.

"Yes My Son, All is well. The child is here. We we're just talking. Come, meet her." Godric said.

With that the two made their way to the library where Sookie had run off to. She loved her books. She had already pulled a book down about Vikings. How did she do that? Godric wondered.

Eric seen her. He stilled. He had seen her before. But she was much older in his dreams. How could this be? This had to be some kind of witchcraft. The child could not even been born when he had his took off to the other room. He could hear Godric tell her he would be right back. Godric entered the living room.

" Son, what is the matter with you? You have not even met her and you are acting childish. Explain." Godric said.

" I don't know what to say. I've seen her before in my dreams. But she is much older in the dreams. And she and I are lovers. I can not think that way toward a child. I would poke my own eyes out first. What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of witch craft. She could not even been born when I started having these dreams about her." Eric was beside himself.

Godric walked over to Eric and told him to sit. He had to explain something to him.

" Son I need to tell you this. But you can not let on you know anything about it. She does not need to know till she is old enough to decide her on her own.

She will be yours. It will be years from now. But it is your destiny and it is hers. I can not tell you how it happens or a date it happens. But she will be yours and you will be hers." Godric said.

" What the fuck Godric?! You knew this didn't you? You knew about all of this the whole time?" Eric shouted.

" I knew you were destined for greatness Eric. You are more than you think. You are a good soul and you need to realize this. Just go with it. For the time being, I will not use a makers command yet. But you need to try this. And I know you are not sexually attracted to her. But you will be. She will not be young forever." Godric said.

" Let's get this over with. And see where it goes." Eric said.

They made their way to the library. Sookie was where they had left her. She looked up and seen Eric. She was in shock.

" It's you. I've been dreaming of you since I was little." Sookie shouted.

Sookie stood up and backed into a book shelf. She didn't know what to think. What was going on? Is this the reason her grandfather left her here?

" Sookie, please calm little one. You need to breathe. In and then out." Godric said.

Godric was trying to get her to calm down. She was going to pass out at this rate. And that wouldn't good. So he slowly rubbed her arms while looking her in the eyes. He just kept saying," In and out. In and out." Finally she calmed down. He led her to sit in a chair. And got her a glass of water.

" Drink Little One. You worried me for a moment." Godric said.

Sookie just nodded her head. She was staring at Eric again. How could he be real? And then it clicked. It was her fate and she knew it in that moment.

" You are my fated?" Sookie asked Eric.

" I believe so. But you are to young. I can not be with you." Eric said.

" I understand. But we will eventually be together. Or that is what their counting on?" Sookie said.

" I think that is the jest of it. But you have to know, I knew nothing of this till I seen you. I recognized you from my dreams also. But, I am sorry. I don't think I can do this." Eric said.

With that, he turned and walked out of the room. He went to the back yard. He paced back and forth. What in the hell was these people thinking? They had gone mad. They had to be. Sookie come out the back door.

" Mr. Northman, I'm sorry for my reaction. But let me introduce myself. I am Sookie Brigant. Princess of the Sky- Fay." Sookie said.

She stuck her hand out. And waited on Eric to accept it. Eric took it in his large hand.

" Pleasure. I'm Eric Northman. But I'm sure you knew that already." Eric said.

" I did. Godric told me who you were. Let's try and forget about these dreams, fate and whatever else. I'm not old enough. And I don't have daddy issues. So let's try and be friends. Sound ok?" Sookie said.

Eric had to think about this. This was a child standing in front of him. What was he to do? He did the only thing he could. He extended his hand and shook Sookie's.

" Sounds good. And let's just take this a day at a time. I don't know your expectations of me. If you have any. But you are a child." Eric said.

" Look Buddy, I have no expetations of you what so ever. And I have done told you I HAVE NO DADDY ISSUES! Don't be a idiot. If and when I want a relationship it will not be with someone that is a walking mummy. We clear" Sookie shouted.

Eric stood stock still. Who in the hell did she think she was talking to? He was not a man or a damn mummy as she put it. He roared and Godric was by his side in a instant.

" Son, You need to calm yourself. What hasd happened.?" Godric asked

" He thinks I'm pining for him because we have had dreams of each other. He thinks I'm going to molest his old ass. I've told him repeatedly that I don't have daddy issues." Sookie said.

Sookie was standing with her arms crossed. Godric was trying to keep from laughing out loud at his child. Eric was cocky enough he thought all women wanted him. He was in for a surprise with this one.

"Is this true?" Godric asked Eric.

" No, Well maybe. I just wanted to let her know she was a child and I had no desire to be a child molester." Eric said.

Godric broke out laughing at this. He couldn't stop himself. Eric and Sookie looked at him like he had two heads. He was standing between the worlds two most stubborn people. He was afraid he was going to enjoy this way to much.

I hope you like this story. Please let me know. I'm going to write on the other two in the next couple of days. Hugs…. Reviews make me work quicker also.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Hope you all are doing well. Please go to my Face Book page and like it. It has pictures and etc.. For all my stories. I do Not own these characters. Just playing with them.

Chapter 2.

The Prankster.

Godric was trying . He really was. But these two was just , to much. THOUSAND YEAR OLD Viking. And a twelve year old Goddess, was fighting like two five year olds. And Sookie was not afraid of Eric in the least. That just made it harder on Godric. Hw was trying to be good, and not laugh. But damn it, it was hard!

" Children, please go sit and wait on me in the living room." Godric said.

Eric and Sookie looked at one another. They both looked like two kids that had got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Godric had to keep repeating," I will Not laugh, I will Not laugh." Oh Gods, this was trying. But every God above had to be laughing at these two.

Sookie and Eric made it to the living room. They sit on opposite side of the room. They looked at each other with disdain. That is the moment Godric walked in.

" Well, at least you two can follow orders well." Godric said.

Eric and Sookie both scowled at him. That didn't stop him from grinning at them.

" OK kids, this is how it's going to work. You are not going to assume Sookie wants you Eric. She is far to young for you. Sookie please try and reframe from calling Eric a walking mummy. Good one by the way. But it ruffles his feathers, so to speak. Eric remember she is a child. She can learn from you. She needs to learn about sword fighting. And I know you can teach her that. Does this sound reasonable with you two?" Godric asked.

"I guess." Sookie said.

" Whatever." Eric replied.

" OK, that is settled. What would you like to do tonight? Godric asked.

" I have to study some more. I'm reading up on Vikings rituals right now. Claude will test tomorrow evening. So can I finish with that?" Sookie asked.

" Yes little one, that would be a good idea. I'll come and get you before I go to rest. You still have your bed in my resting chambers. That way you can use my silence so you can et some rest." Godric said.

Sookie got up and left the room. She didn't even glance at Eric on the way out.

"WHAT THE HELL FATHER? YOU TRUST HER WITH YOU WHILE YOU REST? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? SHE WILL KILL YOU!" Eric was screaming.

"Son, you need to calm yourself. She will not hurt me. She has slept in my chambers before. She can pop in and out where she wants to anyway. So if she's going to get you, there is no stopping it. Are you worried?" Godric asked.

" Of course I am. She hates me. What if she pops in my day chamber and puts a stake through my dead heart?" Eric asked.

" Oh I don't think she would do that to her fated. No matter what a pain in the ass you are. She might make you miserable. No doubt she is plotting to do something to you now. But she won't kill you. And I command you not to hurt her." Godric said.

" Besides my child, she's only twelve. How much damage do you think she can do?" Godric asked.

Godric was laughing. Eric thought he had gone mad. How could he laugh about someone being able to do as she pleases in his home? Eric knew he was going to be on the receiving end of Sookie's wrath. And he was not happy about it. He would get her back though. He did have a thousand years on her.

" Do you need to feed son?" Godric asked.

" Yes, I think that might help." Eric said.

Eric and Godric talked for a couple of hours. It was nearly dawn. Eric had done retired for the day. Godric went and got Sookie.

" Little one, it's time for some rest." Godric said from the door way.

" Ok. I need to talk to you about something. Where can we talk?" Sookie asked.

" We can talk in my chamber. It is sound proof little one." Godric said.

They made their way down to Godric's room. Godric waited for Sookie to come out of the restroom to try and talk to her.

" OK little one. Talk to me."Godric said.

" Will you get mad at me for pulling a prank on Eric?" Sookie asked.

" NO, as long as you don't send him to the true death, we are good." Godric said.

" What do you have in mind little one?" Godric asked.

With that, Sookie explained what she wanted to do. By the end, Godric was crying bloody tears.

" Oh yes. I will be up before him. So I can control him. But I want pictures please." Godric said.

" Deal" Sookie said.

With that out of the way, they went to rest. Sookie would wake in a couple of hours and do her worst. She would teach the Viking to think he was God's gift for women.

Eric woke from his daytime rest and he knew immediately something was off. He smelled first. He could smell Sookie. But she was not in the room any longer.

He slowly opened his eyes. The room was bathed in pinks and white lace.

The walls was pink. His cover's was made of lace.

What the fuck was going on?

He looked down at his hands. They were pink with white flowers painted on them. He thru the cover back. His fucking toenails was painted also.

He was growling already. He went to the mirror. He had on makeup and white cotton panties. But the fucking worst of it was he had a perm in his hair. And it looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket it was so fizzy. He roared. He went to his closet to get his clothes. But he stopped at once. His once designer clothes was now fucking dresses.

" Rooooaaarrrrrrr" Eric roared and shook the whole house.

" He's up little one. HIDE!" Godric said.

Sookie popped outside immediately. Eric come to the living room where Godric was at.

" WHERE IS SHE?" Eric was beside himself.

" Where is who child?" Godric said.

" You know very well who the fuck I'm talking about. Look At Me! Just take a look at what she has done to me. And on top of all this, she has replaced my clothes with fucking dresses. And she put a stake above my bed hanging from a fucking rope. She's GONE TO FAR. I'M GOING TO RIP HER THROAT OUT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND. NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME." Eric was screaming.

Goodrich lost it. He was doubled over laughing. There stood the great Viking warrior in all his glory in white cotton panties and his nails painted. And oh good grief, what the hell did she do to his hair?

Eric was not amused. He took off like a shot hunting the brat that done this to him. Of course she chose that moment to pop in next to Godric. Eric roared at her. He went to jump at her. But Sookie froze him where he stood.

" AH, Ah Viking. You maybe older than me, but that don't mean stronger. I missed something by the way." Sookie said.

And with a flick of her wrist, she put a hairy mole on his face. Godric had just about calmed down when Sookie done this. He took his phone out and took pictures. When he was done, He told Sookie to pop to Claude but release Eric first.

With that, she walked up to Eric with him still frozen. She reached up and kissed his cheek. And whispered.

" Don't fuck with me Viking. I maybe small. But don't under estimate me again." Sookie said.

And then she was gone. And Eric was grabbing for air trying to catch her.

" I told you to be good my son." Godric said.

" I would rather die, than know that witch is my fated." Eric said.

" It will never be boring. You have to admit, that's something." Godric said.

Eric was trying to keep from grinning. But Godric felt his mood shift. He was glad sookie got the best of Eric. This is what he had been needing. Someone that wouldn't back down.

" Father, I wish to return to my territory. I don not wish to be here any longer. I'm afraid I will kill her." Eric said.

" No." Godric said.

" What? You mean to tell me you will make me stay here and endure this torture from her." Eric said.

" ERIC! She is a child. Try and be nice to her. Your upset because she got the best of you. That's all. You and Pam do this stuff al the time." Godric said.

Eric went and sit on the couch and tried to run his hand through his hair till he remembered he looked like something out of the circus.

" Father, I have no idea what I'm doing. She is still childish. How am I to train with somebody like that?" Eric asked.

" She will listen to you. But she wants you to take her seriously. Yes Eric she is a child. But she had to grow up very fast in her world. Give her a chance. That's all you need to do," Godric said.

" Fuck, look at me. I look like something out of a freak show. And you expect me to let this slide?" Eric asked.

"Now when did I say that? She's had her fun. Now you can have yours. But you can not and will not hurt her. Do you understand?" Godic said.

" Yes, I believe I do." Eric said.

Godric was giving him permission to get his revenge. And he would have it. It may take some time. But he would figure out what to do.

" Call her back." Eric said.

Godric gauged the bond to see what Eric was feeling. All he could tell was Eric was curious, And up to no good.

" Sookie, come to me child."Godric said.

Sookie appeared before Godric. She ran and hid behind him. She knew Eric was going to get her back She just didn't know how.

" He's not going to eat you Sookie. I made him promise to be good. But I did give him the right to get even. I do not know what it is though. I'm afraid you are going to have to figure that out on your own." Godric spoke.

" Sounds fair." Sookie said.

" Oh, little girl. You don't know what you have done. In time though. You will understand. Nobody gets the best of me and gets away with it." Eric spoke.

Sookie just nodded her head.

" Bring it, old man." Sookie said trying to bait him.

" oh, I plan to." Eric said casually.

Now that has settled, can you please fix his hair? He looks hideous." Godric asked.

" Sure" Sookie answered.

With a wave of her hand, Sookie fixed Eric's hair. She also put a designer pair of pants, shirt and socks on him. She smiled when she was done.

" That's all it takes for you to do that? Just wave your hand?" Eric asked.

" Yes" Sookie answered.

Eric just nodded his head. She was powerful. Even at this young age. What would she be like in ten years?

Sookie, Eric is going to show you different swords you will encounter. I want you to pick out the one you like best. Eric is here only for a limited time. We need to use it the best way we can." Godric said.

"That's fine with me." Sookie said.

Eric just nodded and took Sookie to a room with a lot of swords hanging in them. Eric turned and looked at her.

Don't think I will forget what you done tonight. But pick one out. Let's see what you got." Eric said.

Sookie picked out a Spatha Sword. Eric wouldn't to sure she could use it. But she got in stance waiting for him. He picked his out. And then they started sparing. Godric was watching from the door to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"Your very good already won't need much work handling it. But you will need work with the delivery." Eric said.

You are a ass you do realize this don't you." Sookie asked.

" You do know a Goddess is not suppose to talk like a fowl mouth sailor don't you?" Eric said.

" How do you know? Have you met a lot of them?" Sokie asked.

" No, can't say I have. But I'm grateful if they all act like you." Eric said.

" Tik" SOOKIE SAID IN SWEDISH.{BITCH}

"What?" Eric replied.

"Du horde mig tik!" {YOU HEARD ME BITCH!} Sookie said.

" Gudinna av ondska! {GODDESS OF EVIL} Eric shouted.

And with that they were fighting each other. The only thing you could hear was swords clashing. Eric's fangs was down. And so was Sookie's Fairy fangs. Godric stood back in Aww of this young girl taking care of herself against Eric. He was proud of her.

" Stop" Godric shouted.

They both turned and looked at Godric. Godric stepped before them.

" I think that's enough. I don't want you to get carried away." Godric said.

" Good grief, My fangs are down. I don't have perfect control of them yet. Can I go walk around the house till they go back up?" Sookie asked Godric.

" Of course Little One. That will come in time. Go, And walk around then come back and I will feed you." Godric said.

Sookie"s sword appeared back on the wall. She turned to Eric and bowed. She was honored he had fought with her. She was trying to show him respect. Even though she wouldn't voice it.

Eric bowed to her and watched her leave the room.

" What a odd creature." Eric said to Godric.

" You don't even know the half of it yet my Son." Godric replied.

He could feel Eric's curiosity over the girl and also protectiveness. Eric was already falling for Sookie. His fascination with her would grow by the year. But for now, it was a start. And they we're not killing each other yet. Dear God's above, Please let them see what they mean to this world. With that thought.

Godric patted Eric on the back.

" Let's go cook supper for our Goddess, shall we?" Godric said.

Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I love each one. Please go to my Facebook and like. It will have the pictures to go with the stories and etc… MegHooper Fanfiction/ . Thanks in advance…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. And please go to my face book page and like. It has the pictures to all my stories. I do not own these characters. Just playing.

Chapter 3.

The Gift

For the next week Eric, Sookie and Godric got in a routine. They got up, eat and worked with Sookie in her training. She was very good with a sword. She was still goading Eric on a daily bases. And Godric would just sit back and watch. But on Eric's last night there. They decided just to hang out with each other.

" Little one, What else would you like to do tonight? I don't want you getting bored on us." Godric asked.

" Actually, I need to spend some time with Eric. I need to give him something. That is if you don't care. But I don't know for sure when I will see him again." Sookie said.

No, that sounds good. I need to make some business calls anyway. I'm glad you two are getting along better. Go, Go and enjoy yourself. We will spend time together when you get done." Godric said.

Sookie went to the hallway. She wouldn't go in Eric's room. She knocked on his door.

" Eric." Sookie said.

Eric appeared before her.

" Yes, you bellowed." Eric said with a smirk.

" I did you ass. Eric tonight is your last night here. And I wish to spend some time with you. And no, I'm not trying to be nice. I am and will always be your Goddess of Evil. But I need to talk with you." Sookie said.

Eric was surprised by her request. Sookie was actually being nice, He better go with it.

" Okay." Eric replied.

"Please meet me on the back porch in ten minutes." Sookie said.

Eric just nodded. He wondered what was going on with her. He would find out. He went and told Godric what was going on.

" Go Son, I'm sure she won't bite you. Well not yet at least." Godric said.

Godric walked off laughing at Eric. He was scared Sookie was going to do something to him. Eric made his way to the porch. She was standing looking over the grounds. Her back was to Eric.

" Eric, do you trust me enough to go somewhere with me?" Sookie asked.

" Yes, I don't think you would cause permanent injury to me." Eric answered.

" Come, take my hands and close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." Sookie said.

Eric grabbed Sooki'e hands and closed his eyes. And with that, all he heard was a pop.

" You can open your eyes Eric." Sookie said.

When Eric opened his eyes, He was in wonder. They were out doors. And there was a waterfall beside them. You could walk under the falls. There was a cavern behind them.

" Please come with me. I need to show you something." Sookie said.

Eric followed her. He was astounded by the sight. There were candles lit all around. Big, Medium , Small. Eric got nervous.

" Sookie you do remember you are a child. And I don't see you like that now, Right." Eric said.

" Shut up Eric. This is my place I go to think and to get prospective. Do you not have a place like this?" Sookie asked.

" No, I cant say I do." Eric answered.

" Come, Sit. I need to tell you something." Sookie said.

Sookie had a blanket spread out. They both sit Indian style looking at each other.

" No Eric, I have not forgot what we discussed. But I am a Goddess Eric. You know this. We will not be a we till we know we can. I'll explain it like this. I'm a Rose Eric. I'm still a little bud. Not ready to open. But fighting to open. Eventually I will

, just not yet.

I'm fragile. Yet strong. But with time and patience I will open and let everyone see my velvet petals. In time I will show you all of her. But not till I'm ready.

I may not be ready for you to see all of me, But be patient. Try and understand what everything looks like to a brand new rose. So knowledgeable. But yet so very naïve. You and only you have to make a choice on whether I am worth the time. Not fate, not Godric or grandfather. It has to be you. But in the meantime, I have this for you." Sookie said.

She pulled out a necklace with a angels wing on it.

She put it on his neck and sit back down across from him.

" I can not hold you like this. No matter what fate plans. I release you Eric Northman of a destiny you knew nothing of. I release you from my heart unless you come to me from your own free will." Sookie said.

Sookie felt something change. She felt her release. And so did Eric. Eric gasped for air he didn't need.

" Oh, Sookie. What did you do?" Eric asked.

" I'm letting you make a choice for yourself Eric." Sookie said.

Sookie bowed her head. She couldn't look in his eyes. She had to do this. She couldn't let her grandfather and Naill make him do this. It may be fate. But she wanted him to have free will and to make his own choice.

" Sookie NO, undo what you just did. You are to be mine. And I yours. Why did you do this?" Eric asked.

" Free will Eric. People take it for granted. But I will never force anything on someone. No matter the greater good." Sookie spoke.

Eric knew she was honoring him by doing this. But he could not bare it. Not this.

" I do have free will Sookie. Undo it." Eric said.

" No. I won't undo it to my eightenth birthday. Then if you chose it, I will , will it. But not to then." Sookie said.

" I don't have a choice in this do I? " Eric asked.

" No, I'm afraid you don't." Sookie said.

"What does the necklace mean?" Eric asked.

" It means you can see me whenever you chose. The only thing you have to do is want it in your heart. It will bring you to this place. And I will meet you shortly. We can talk, learn about each other without others being in on it." Sookie said.

" Thank you is not enough. I will cherish it always." Eric said.

Sookie just nodded. She didn't know if he would ever use it. But she hoped he did.

"We need to go back. Take my hand." Sookie said.

Eric didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and talk to Sookie. But he took her hand and in a instant they we're in the back yard.

" Sookie, what if I don't want to be released from my Goddess of Evil?" Eric asked.

" You'll grow to hate me. And I don't want that. Furthermore, I don't even know why I care. Eric you don't want this. I still have a lot to learn, especially when it comes to the matters of the heart." Sookie said.

"No!" Eric said.

" You can't say no you ass." Sookie said.

" Yes I can. I don't want to be released. I will meet you at the waterfall twice a year till you are of age. We will learn each other. Then we can be together. You are mt destiny. And I want that. And I am yours. " Eric said.

Godric was listening from the house. And he thought," By the God's above, they might actually make it."

Sookie reached and touched Eric's cheek and spoke,

" Weave together these two hearts. And never let them see the dark. For what is meant to be, let it grow strong and flourish like the oldest tree."

Sookie's hand fell away from Eric's cheek. Eric smiled. So young, so powerful, So much to learn.

" You evil child, never and I mean ever, do something that will change our future without telling me first. Do you understand me? I will take you over my knee." Eric said.

" I'd like to see you try, you glorified mummy. And if you mess with me, I'll make you sparkle like they do in Twilight every time you go out in the moon. " Sookie shouted.

" You little bitch! Would you really do that to the man you are fated to?" Eric screamed.

" That's Miss Bitch to you. And yes, yes I would. Maybe I like it when Edward sparkles. How would you know?" Sookie asked.

" Do you actually watch that stupid shit?" Eric asked.

" I do, do you have a problem with it?" Sookie said.

" Hell Yes I Do! You are not watching that garbage. And that is what it is. PURE GARBAGE! You are a Goddess for heavens sake. Do you not have nothing else better to read or watch?" Eric screamed.

"no" Sookie answered.

Godric thought it might be a good idea to walk out then.

" Children, are we having a disagreement again?" Godric asked.

"Yes! Yes, we are. Do you know Sookie likes those vampires that act like they sparkle? What kind of shit is that Father? You have to talk some sense into this child.!" Eric exclaimed.

Eric was serious with his acquisition. Pam had watched that worthless shit. He couldn't believe his own child would sit through that garbage. She read the book and wanted him to read them as well. He threatened to burn her whole house down. Needless to say, He dint read them. It may have took burning a hand bag or two. But oh well. He didn't care. He got his way, that's all that mattered.

" Eric, she is young. And it a culture reference. Vampires is all the fad now. It's helped our cause to some extent. Besides, I wouldn't give a damn if I sparkled if I could walk in the daylight hours. Would you?" Godric asked in a very serious tone.

" Fuck,… I'm not going to win with you two am I? I'll bring Pam next time. I'll command her to agree with me if I have to.!" Eric said.

" You are a spoiled ass! You would force someone to say what you want to hear? I feel sorry for Pam." Sookie screamed at Eric.

" Spoiled, Spoiled! You think I'm spoiled Princess? Or do you prefer Goddess?" Eric asked.

At that Sookie flicked her hand. Eric lost his voice instantly.

" I feel sorry for you Godric. I've had a rough time staying with him a week. And you stayed with him for hundreds of years. You deserve a medal. You have to be a saint." Sookie said.

Eric was a blur getting to Sookie. He had her over his knee in a second.

" If you do that, I'll take your hands. Ask nicely. Well nicely as you can with no voice." Sookie said giggling.

Eric was stuck. How do you punish a Goddess? He needed Godric's advise. So with their bond , he asked

Godric.

" _How do I punish her?" Eric asked._

" _Carefully." Godric replied._

" _No Shit" Eric said._

" _There is a iron shed in the car shed. Put her in it for twenty minutes. It should dull her powers enough." Godric replied_

" _I'm going to pay for this. But it needs done." Eric said._

" _Yes." Godric replied.._

_Sookie snapped her fingers and Eric didn't even realize she gave him his voice back._

Eric was a blur. He hurried and put her in the iron cell. He locked the door. Sookie looked at where she was at.

" Oh No You Did Not!" Sookie screamed.

" OH Yes I Did!" Eric said.

" I will turn you into a toad frog for the rest of your existence. I'll carry you around in a shoe box." Sookie said.

" OH well. At least I will be with my fated." Eric replied.

With that, Sookie popped out to the other side. Eric's eyes was huge.

" Run, I'll give you a two minute head start." Sookie screamed.

" Fuuuccckkkk!" Eric said and he was a blur.

Eric run to the house and Godric was standing in the living area.

"What happened?" Godric asked.

" That shit did Not work. And she popped right out and give me a two minute head start. What the hell am I going to do?" Eric was talking so fast Godric could barely understand him.

" Hide you Stupid Idiot!" Godric screamed.

Sookie popped into the living room and Godric and Eric ran like their lifes depended on it.

" Have you ever seen the Princess and the frog?" Sookie asked to the air.

" Come here my Frog." Sookie shouted.

Sookie waved her hands in front of her and Godric and Eric appeared in front of her. A chair appeared in front of her and she sit Godric down in it .

"Alright. Now Godric has had a seat. We can get down to the many fractions of one Eric Northman." Sookie said.

" I was trying to teach you a lesson. You needed punishing. And I will not budge on his." Eric said.

He was a vampire and a Man. So his pride would not let him concede. He would take whatever she dished out.

" Is that your best answer Viking?" Sookie asked.

" Yes!" Eric shouted.

All at once the atmosphere changed. Sookie looked straight at Eric and whispered.

" LET HIM KNOW,HOW IT FEELS TO RUN WITH TOADS. So be it."

Sookie repeated it two more times. Then poof! The great Eric Northman was a toad.

" Don't worry. As long as you are in this form I can read you. But remember I can also block you and let a bird eat you." Sookie said.

" Oh Sookie. What have you done to him?" Godric asked.

" You. You had a hand in this did you not?" Sookie asked.

" Uhh, I might have told him where he could put you. Sookie you can not leave him like this. He has to leave tomorrow." Godric said.

" I know when he leaves. It will wear off when the sun sets tomorrow. And what should I do to you for your part in this? Sookie asked.

" Nothing. I have given you guidance and a place to stay. Is that not enough.?" Godric asked.

At this point Eric the frog had jumped over to Godrics feet. He was hopping up and down. His necklace was bouncing up and down. It was a miniature version of what Sookie gave him.

Sookie was trying to hide a giggle.

" I will get you witch! Evil ! My fated my ass! My fated would never humiliate me like this." Eric said to Sookie.

That was it. She was laughing. She was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Even as a frog he was a ass.

"Godric, I will tend to our new friend till sundown this afternoon. I will think on your part. You do realize that even as a toad your child is still a ass." Sookie said.

" Yes, I suppose I would be a ass too if someone turned me into bird food." Godric said.

" OHHH, don't worry about our Prince here. He will be took care of. Trust me on this. Please." Sookie said.

" I will trust you on this. But please do make sure he is ok." Godric said.

" I will guard him with my life Godric." Sookie said.

Godric just nodded. He knew Eric would kill Sookie when he was turned back to his human form.

" I'm going to rest now. Please be careful." Godric said.

" Swear it" Sookie said.

Sookie sit Eric down on the counter while she fixed herself a snack.

" Eric, I'm going to give you a surprise. What is the one thing you've not got to do since you were turned?" Sookie asked.

" I have no idea what you are talking about Witch!" Eric said.

" I think you do. No matter you are fixing to receive it." Sookie said.

Sookie picked Eric up and took him toward the front door. She opened it. The sun was coming up. She was going to give Eric the sun today.

" The Sun!" Eric screamed at Sookie.

I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I know its not conventional. But we have to let Sookie act like a 12 year old. It's going to start getting into some of the plots. So it wont all be funny. But it will have it's moments. Please leave me a review. And please go to my face book page and like it. It has the pictures and etc.. to go with my stories. Thank you again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Hope you are still enjoying. This chapter will have some of the plot in it. But I will try and keep things light. Hope you are having a great week. I do not own these characters. Just taking them out to play.

Chapter 4.

Sun and The buzz kill

Sookie opened the door. The sun was coming up over the horizon. It was instinct for Eric to try and get away. But Sookie held firm.

" Eric, please calm down. It won't hurt you. I wouldn't let that happen." Sookie said.

" Alright" Frog Eric said.

" I know you are mad at me. But I am your fated and your mate. With that said, if you promise to be good, I'll give you one more surprise." Sookie said.

" I'll be good you evil girl." Eric said.

Sookie studied him to make sure he was telling the truth. But she knew the Viking was a honorable man. She would have to trust him. She run in the house with Eric and grabbed his clothes. She took him back out and sit him on the ground.

" Eric trust me." Sookie said.

" Let my mate see some of his fate. And do not let the light burn his skin, treat him like he is one of our kin." Sookie chanted.

And the air changed. And before her eyes, Her toad turned into a handsome Viking. She threw his clothes at him.

" Put them on. Don't want to see that yet old man." Sookie said.

Eric used his vampire speed to put his clothes on. Within a second, he was in front of Sooke.

" What is the meaning of this?" Eric asked.

" Eric, turn around." Sookie said.

Eric turned and realized he was witnessing his first sunrise in a thousand years. He fell to his knees. He was thanking every God there was for such a miracle. He was trying to take in everything. Then he realized the words Sookie was chanting. He also realized it was her doing this.

" OHhhhh… My Goddess of Evil. You done this to me so I would not rip your throat out didn't you?" Eric asked.

" No, I would pop away before something happened to me. You know that. I want to give you this. If you are my mate, I want you to know what you will be getting." Sookie said.

" I will be able to do this all the time once you are of age and we are together?" Eric asked.

" Yes." Sookie answered.

"Oh, My Goddess. There are no words. Are they limits?" Eric asked.

" No, go have fun and come back. You need to see everything you can. Your pull to rest will not hit you. It is part of my magic also. Go, Go be a Viking and explore." Sookie said.

" Yes." Eric answered.

Then he was gone. Sookie decided to go make some breakfast. She was getting hungry. She went to cooking and called a bottle of Royalty Blend blood for Eric. She was sitting the table when he come in.

" I forgive you for your stunt. I will talk no more about it. I do not wish to spoil the day." Eric said.

" Come and sit. I have you some royalty blend warmed up. Does the smell of food bother you any?" Sookie asked.

" No, I will be fine. I will sit with you. Then you must come with me. I want to go any where. I just want to enjoy the miracle you have given me." Eric said.

Sookie could tell he had been crying. He had blood under his eyes. She got up and wet a cloth.

" Look at me." Sookie said.

Eric looked up and she held his chin. She started dabbing at his eyes.+

" What are you doing?" Eric asked.

He was afraid she could tell he had wept when he was in the sun. It felt so good and been to long.

" You have bugs or grass or something on your face. Just let me get it off." Sookie said.

Sookie knew he was a prideful man. And there was a time to goad him and a time to let it be. Now at this moment, she just wanted to let him be. So he could be happy.

He nodded. He suspected she knew. But she didn't say anything.

" Let's eat. You still feeling ok?" Sookie asked.

" Yes, I feel fine. Just like I would at night. Have you ever shared this gift with anybody else?" Eric asked.

" No, only you. And it only worked because you are my mate." Sookie answered.

" I see. But I am thankful you can not share with just anyone. I am vampire and a man as well. I do not share. And I mean, I share nothing that is mine." Eric said.

" Eric you do realize I will date and go out with my friends right?" Sookie asked.

" And why in the hell do you need to go out with anyone else? Granted I wouldn't go out with you now. But as you said, we are mates. That's all you need." Eric said.

" And what about all the women that throws themselves at you? Are you telling me you will not have sex till you and I do?" Sookie asked.

" No, I'm not saying that at all. I have to feed. And fucking just goes along with it." Eric said.

" Eric, you have your life for now and I will have mine. Do not make it a issue. I go to Supe gatherings. And I don't think your Queen would like it if you showed up with a twelve year old girl. And I want to date. Don't make it a issue." Sookie said.

Eric just nodded. He knew he couldn't wish for her to stay locked up and be saved just for him. And he wanted her to be happy. But what if she realized there was men better suited for her. He would kill every little fucker that put their hands on what was his. He didn't care if he was a toad.

He was still a man and vampire. And she was his. Maybe not now. But soon, she would be.

" Eric, your mood shifted. Let me get changed so we can go outside and explore together. Maybe we could go and see our waterfall together. It will be light there also. Get a pair of swim trunks to take with us." Sookie said.

Sookie finished eating and went to change. Eric went and got a pair of swim trunks. They met back on the back porch. Sookie grabbed his hands. And Pop. They were at their waterfall. Sookie waved her hands and music started to play. She always loved to hear the piano play. She chose Brian Cain to listen to. She thought Eric might enjoy it.

Eric was watching Sookie. She had on a white sundress that hit her ankles and she had the biggest smile on her face. She was dancing around to the music. She looked like a angel sent from heaven. He was sure then she was a Goddess. Not by her power but by her grace. She made every move look so graceful. How was he to wait on his fated for six more years. He didn't want her physically yet. But it would come. He didn't know what love was. But he was sure he already felt it for Sookie.

" Come, I have blood for you my Prince. And I will change to my bathing suit while you eat." Sookie said.

Eric knew vampires and humans that was not this thoughtful when it came to him eating. Sookie was always so thoughtful to his meals. It didn't bother her, he drank blood either. She was a strange creature. It was like she was made just for him. But he didn't want to hope the Gods had blessed him so.

" I was made for you Eric. You are my mate and I will accept all of you. But when we are a we. There will be no more women. You will only feed and sleep with me. But I know now is not the time for that. You need time to understand it. And yes, I read your mind. You was thinking very loudly about that." Sookie said.

Eric nodded and accepted the blood she had gave him.

" Be back in a sec." Sookie said.

Eric finished his blood and stepped out from behind the waterfall. He was stunned to silence. Sookie had made the water smell of the ocean in his homeland. He took a deep breathe in. And took in the sight of the sun on the water. His mate was giving him this. He was thankful. He got down on one knee and prayed to Odin. He thanked him for his mate and maker. He thanked him for the sun on his skin. When he rose he was crying bloody tears.

Sookie was by his side immediately. Her mate was upset. She didn't like this.

" My Viking, What has upset you so?" Sookie asked.

Eric turned and looked at her. He hugged her close to him. This was not sexual. This was gratitude.

" Nothing, my Angel. Just grateful for fate and destiny. For it has brought me you, and the sun. I will always be thankful." Eric said.

" Is my Viking turning sappy on me?" Sookie asked.

" Yes, I think I was. Sorry. I will be your big, bad Viking now." Eric said.

" I like when you are happy and emotional with me. It shows me the man underneath the vampire. But it's not good to do that. I have never been kissed before. And when you act like that, I want to kiss you. Not a passionate kiss. I just want to kiss you is all. I know it will be years away and it makes it hard." Sookie said.

Sookie was rambling. She couldn't believe she just said that. She was also turning red.

Eric was taken back by what Sookie said. She had never been kissed. He could be her first kiss. But he didn't want to be a perverted old man. But he couldn't resist. He bent and touched his lips to hers. A soft and gentle kiss. A innocent kiss.

" Thank you." Sookie whispered.

" The pleasure was mine." Eric said

He had to change the subject. Things was getting to serious. He picked her up and threw her in the water. She was screaming at him.

" I'm going to turn you into a fish you ass." Sookie screamed.

" Oh well." Eric said.

She splashed him with some water. They played for a while. And Sookie got curious.

" Eric how old we're you when you was turned?" Sookie asked.

"I was nineteen summers old. Why do you ask?" Eric said.

" I was just wondering. Grandfather said I would never look older than you. But you look older than nineteen. You look young, But I thought maybe you we're turned in your twenties." Sookie said.

" Life was harder then. We had to work very hard in my time. We didn't know the meaning of sunscreen. We all loved the sun." Eric said.

" I wasn't trying to offend you. You are nice to look at. Even you know this." Sookie replied.

"You didn't offend me. I assure you." Eric said.

" We need to get back, the sun will be down soon. You will need to leave us soon." Sookie said.

She turned her back to Eric. She was trying not to cry. She got behind the waterfall and changed clothes. She come out and Eric went in.

She stood and looked into the water. She was seeing visions of her and Eric together when she was older. They we're laughing. And by the looks of it, dancing. She turned the music up that was playing, it was classical. But she loved it. She let her body be swept up in the piano that was playing. She was swaying and her hair was blowing in the breeze.

Eric stood back and watched the sight before him. She would be perfect. Sookie caught sight of Eric and motioned for him. He took her into his arms and they started swaying. She was quite shorter than him. But she kept her pace and they were dancing perfectly together. They were smiling at each other. When the music stopped she grabbed his hands.

" Until next time My Viking." Sookie said.

With that, she popped to Godric's immediately. Godric was waiting on them in the living room. Eric was calm. And he seemed to be at peace. He wondered what Sookie had done. But then he smelled the sun light. He knew instantly what had happened. He smiled instantly.

" Fun day, my children?" Godric asked.

" A wonderful day Godric." Sookie said.

" A splendid day Father. The best since I was turned vampire." Eric said.

" Wonderful, I'm glad you two worked out your problems. Son your car will be here in a hour." Godric said.

" I'll go get my bags." Eric said.

Eric made his way up to his room and got his bags together. He made his way down stairs. He found Sookie and Godric in the kitchen. They were preparing a meal for Sookie. She sit a glass of Royalty Blend in front of him. He nodded at her. Godric watched the exchange.

" Something is different between you two. Care to fill me in?" Godric asked.

" Eric, give me my first kiss today. Nothing like you see on the movies. It was sweet. I enjoyed it." Sookie said.

Godric turned and looked at Eric.

" She is to young." Godric said.

" It wasn't like that. She had never been kissed before. And I'm her mate. So I wanted to be the first one to kiss her. If I had my way, nobody else would kiss her. But I know she needs time to grow. But would you have me to let some stranger kiss her, she would remember him for the rest of her existence. Now she will only remember me." Eric said.

" YOU ARE A ASS. YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE THE FIRST." Sookie screamed and she ran downstairs to hers and Godric's chambers.

" Son, you really are going to have to control your mouth. She takes everything literally." Godric said.

" Yes, I made it sound like it was a duty didn't I?' Eric asked.

" I'm afraid you did son. Go talk to her before you leave." Godric said.

Eric made his way down stairs to where Sookie was at. He could hear her crying. He didn't mean how what he said sounded. It was special to him also. Now he had to make Sookie believe him.

"What do you want you ass?" Sookie screamed at him.

" I want to explain, I didn't mean for it to sound like it was only a duty." Eric said.

" Whatever, go on and leave me alone. Now the only thing I will remember about my first kiss, is it was done out of obligation." Sookie said.

" No Sookie. It was not done out of obligation. It was done because I wanted to be your first. I want to be your first everything. But that is to much to ask. And I know this. Please do not think I didn't want to kiss you. But you are still to young. It feels wrong to want to kiss you. And I shouldn't have. But I will never regret it. Your first kiss was mine. All mine. I can say that with pride." Eric said.

" Do really mean that?" Sookie asked.

" Yes I do." Eric replied.

" Okay, I forgive you for the way it sounded. I'm sorry I over reacted." Sookie said.

" Now who is being sappy? Where is the bitch I know and love?" Eric asked.

" She's right here you ass. Let's get back upstairs before we scare Godric." Sookie said.

" Yes My Goddess." Eric said.

Upstairs they were making sure Eric had everything packed when his cell phone rang.

" Northman" Eric answered.

" Northman, This is Andre. I need you to stop by the palace on the way back to your area. We have a job for you." Andre said.

" Alright. Can you tell me what this pertains to?" Eric asked.

" Yes, I can. Sophie Ann has made a new vampire. He name is Hadley. She is from Bon Temps . She says she has a cousin that can read minds. She lives in Bon Temps. We need you to procure her. She will be a great asset to the state." Andre said.

If vampires could go pale, Eric would be white as a sheet. He knew immediately who Andre was talking about. He was talking about Sookie. But she was Not just a mind reader. She was a Goddess.

" I will stop on my way back if necessary . Can you email the details. I need to get back to my area." Eric said.

" Yes, I suppose that will be fine. You have what you need to start looking." Andre said.

With that Andre hung up. Eric rushed to Godric. He needed his guidance. He was not sure what to do. But they were not getting Sookie.

Sookie was talking to Godric when come in. Godric looked up and knew something was wrong immediately.

" What is it my child?" Godric asked.

Eric explained about what Andre said. And that he knew he was talking about Sookie.

Sookie balled up in the fetal position.

" I do not want this. Hadley is my cousin. I've not seen her since I was very small. How could she remember?" Sookie said.

Sookie started crying. She didn't want this. She wanted to be normal at times. And this was one of them.

" Call Grandfather. He will know what to do." Sookie said.

She kneeled on her knees and laid her head and hands in front of her. She started to pray.

" Please hear me ancient ones, Please secure my loved ones. Take my life for theirs. Do not let harm come to any of them. Please protect my mate. Protect him from me and all of his enemies. Please protect them. Shield them. Guide them." Sookie was saying above a whisper.

Godric came back from calling Naill. He had popped to the back yard. He was with Godric when they entered.

He stood back and watched his granddaughter. He listened to her words.

" How long has she been like this?" Naill asked.

" Minutes, Not long. Why is she offering herself to protect us? She is a Goddess." Eric said.

" You idiot, She is already in love with you. She cares for your safety more than her own. She has given you a great privilege. And the necklace around your neck is God touched." Naill said.

Eric was shocked. He would not let her give her life for his.

" Yes I will and there will be no stopping me." Sookie said.

" Can she already read your mind?" Naill asked.

" I think so, What does that mean?" Eric asked.

" It means your love for each other will never be broke. Your love for each other has been and will be talked about through ages. You two are destined for greatness. But you will have trials. And this will be one of them. You have to decide whether power or your mate is more important." Naill said.

" What does that mean?" Eric asked.

" It means you have to decide if you want her to stay here or if you want her to come to fairy with me. I prefer that she stays with me. But you and Sookie may decide different." Naill said.

" You have to remember also, six months in fairy would be six years here. She would be of age when she comes back." Naill said.

" You must take her back then. That way, I do not have to lie to my queen. And we can be together sooner." Eric said.

" Why did you not do this anyway?" Godric said.

" We had to establish a relationship between the two. And it had to be done soon. If I take her back, she can contact you." Naill said.

" Okay, lets do what we have to for now." Eric said.

" Princess, we must go. So they can be protected. You will be back." Naill said.

Sookie walked to Naill and took his hand. She looked to Godric and nodded her head. But when she looked at Eric she broke down crying.

Eric didn't like her tears. He was nearly crying also.

" My Goddess of Evil." Eric said.

" My mate, My Viking….. Goodbye.." Sookie said.

Naill and Sookie popped away then. Eric felt lost without her close. He dropped to his knees. Godric was at his side instantly.

" My Goddess, My Mate, My Love….." Eric whispered.

" She will return my child. And then you can claim her. Be patient. It will come." Godric said.

" I know this in my head. But someone needs to explain it to my heart and to my soul." Eric whispered.

Godric knew they had to go thru this trial in order to be with one another. But it was going to be difficult for both of them.

Eric felt his necklace vibrate. He looked at it and on the back side of the wings the letters appeared. " TIK" { Bitch}

His Goddess was not going to let him forget who he belonged to. He was laughing. He held it up so Godric could see. Godric started laughing.

" Oh Son, you need to rest up. I'm afraid you will have your hands full in six months." Godric said.

" Indeed." Eric said with a smile on his face.

Hope you are enjoying. Please leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Hope you are having a good week. I need to address some questions that was asked last chapter.

Sookie come back after 6 months or six years?

Answer: She will come back in 6 months in the human world. But it will be 6 years in fairy. It's a little different from the show. But this way Eric and Sookie has time away from each other. We need to have space in there for Eric to prepare for Sookie's return. Telling Pam, getting a house together for them. Eric will change a lot when Sookie is gone. And Sookie needs to grow some more before she is ready for our Viking. And Eric will see her and talk to her in between. He has his necklace.

I hope you are still enjoying this story. When I finish this chapter I will be working on a chapter for Fallen Star. Please leave me reviews. I love each one. And I love that you ask questions. It lets me know you care for the story as I do. If you haven't already, please like my FaceBook page. It has pictures to go with my stories. And I try and give you a picture a day of our favorite Viking. { MegHooper FanFiction Facebook}

Again, I do not own these charters. Just playing with them…..

Chapter 5.

Are you Lonesome Tonight?

After Sookie's departure, Eric made his way home. He already missed his Goddess. Pam had kept asking what was going on. But he had not told her yet. But he was planning to. He wanted to make his world comfortable for Sookie. He couldn't order her clothes. He didn't know what size she would be when she returned. He would call Naill about that.

He had ordered changes to his home. He had got his day chambers completely remodeled. Eric had guessed that pink was Sookie's favorite color with the help of Godric.

He had also had his home in Sweden fixed for her. He was going to take his mate on a trip when she returned. He needed a vacation from all the political bullshit that was going on.

Eric's e-mail pinged. It was his Goddess. She would e-mail him when she could.

From: GoddessofEvil4u

To: ToHotToHandleViking

Subject: lonesome and ready to come home.

Dear Prince Toad,

Hello my Prince. I hope all is well in your world. I'm lonesome and crave to be mean. Such as stamping my name in all your clothes. Or maybe a tattoo above your happy place that says: Property of The Goddess Of Evil. Has a nice ring to it, does it not?

Do you miss me? Have you told Pam about me yet?

I'm bored here. I will celebrate my 16th birthday next week. Will you meet me at the waterfall on my birthday? We can spend the day together. My birthday is Saturday by the way. I attached a audio clip to the e-mail. I listen to it every night. I think of you when I hear it.

Hope to hear from you soon. I have so much to say. But not by e-mail. Grandfather has just come in and told me it was time for a magic lesson. Goodbye for now.

Love Always,

Your Goddess….

Eric read the letter several times before he opened the audio file.

Are You Lonesome Tonight?"

Are you lonesome tonight,  
do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?  
Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?  
Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?  
Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?

I wonder if you're lonesome tonight  
You know someone said that the world's a stage  
And each must play a part.  
Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart.  
Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance  
You read your line so cleverly and never missed a cue  
Then came act two, you seemed to change and you acted strange  
And why I'll never know.  
Honey, you lied when you said you loved me  
And I had no cause to doubt you.  
But I'd rather go on hearing your lies  
Than go on living without you.  
Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there  
With emptiness all around  
And if you won't come back to me  
Then make them bring the curtain down.

Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?  
Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight? 

Elvis Presley was playing through his speakers. Little did his Goddess know, Elvis was alive and well. Now he went by Bubba. He would surprise her by getting Bubba to sing for her.

He wondered what she looked like now? She only had two months and she could come home. Would he marry her? He didn't know. But he was giddy with excitement. But he would never say that out loud. He didn't have to, Pam burst thru the door.

" What in the hell has you so happy? I almost smiled in front of the vermin!" Pam shouted.

" Sit Pam. I have something I need to discuss with you." Eric said.

Godric had told Eric to explain the situation to Pam. Godric was afraid She was going to go off the deep end. But Eric knew she could handle it.

He explained everything that has happened. And he told her how special Sookie was. He didn't tell Pam he loved Sookie. She could feel it.

" So, Let me get this straight. She turned you into a frog and now you love her. Master, she sounds like she could be your down fall. I do not know if this is good or bad. But she makes you happy. I feel that much. I will wait and pass judgment till I meet her." Pam said.

" Pam, you must treat her with respect. You do not want on her bad side," Eric said.

" We shall see. So what are you going to get her for her birthday? She is a Goddess after all." Pam said.

" I do not know my child. I will have to think on it and fast." Eric said.

"I honestly don't know unless its jewelry. Plus fairies are very fond of jewels. " Pam said.

"I guess I'll think on it." Eric said.

" Alright, I need to get back out front." Pam said.

" See you in a little while." Eric said.

Just then his phone beeped with a new message.

Sookie: "Hey, have you got my e-mail yet?"

Eric: " Just now. Are you being good?"

Sookie: " Never! Hey, if you meet me, I'll let you see my party dress. Its red. I love it."

Eric: " How could I refuse. "

Sookie: " I'm a Goddess you ass. It's not a good idea to say no to me.

Eric: " I think I will say no just for that."

Sookie: " Would you really do that? L"

Eric: " I might."

Sookie: " Alright. I will have one of the boys trying to court me look at it. That's ok."

Eric: " Sookie!"

Sookie: " Yes."

Eric: " Do you want me to have to kill someone? I don't think you would want that."

Sookie: " Well if you don't want to see it, I'll need somebody's opinion."

Eric: "Bye Sookie. I will see you on your birthday."

Sookie:" Fine…. Bye."

Eric was pissed. And he really didn't know why. He shouldn't be so jealous of Sookie already. But he couldn't stand the thought of some little fucker ogling what was his. So he picked up his phone and sent her a text.

Eric: " I would love to see your dress. No other man or boy better be ogling what is mine. I've done told you, I DO NOT SHARE."

Sookie: " Yes dear."

With that he went back to work. Pam walked in.

" Eric, are you going to feed tonight?" Pam asked.

" I have already. Sookie sent a truck full of royalty to me. That's what I have been drinking. It's quite satisfying." Eric answered.

" Are you telling me that is all you have had since you returned from Godric's?" Pam asked.

" Yes, that is all I have had. I do not need to fuck on a daily basis Pam. I've went years before without having sex. And Royalty is real blood." Eric said.

" Eric, you can not go without your food. Even if Sookie is a Goddess. You need to get laid to. This will be bad for business. And what if the Queen finds out you are not entertaining? She will know something is amiss." Pam said.

" I don't give a fuck what the queen thinks. As long as she is getting her money, she could care less. You know this. She's pissed because she thinks Sookie died in a car crash as it is. She don't care about my area anymore. At least we are not having to sell her blood anymore. And you can thank Sookie's relatives for that. Naill paid her off, even though she thinks she won the lottery." Eric said.

" I wondered about that. I knew it was not on the up and up when it happened. But why would he take care of our Queen?" Pam asked.

" Because Sookie cares to much to loose me as of now." Eric said.

" Convenient" Pam said.

" I think so too. He will ask a favor no doubt." Eric said.

"I'm sure." Pam said.

" I am going home for the night. I have planning to do. I need to look and see if I can find My Goddess a birthday present." Eric said standing.

Eric left out the back door. He was going to fly to his home. He had to think. The only reason he had not been to the waterfall is because he wanted to kiss Sookie again. He wanted her. And it felt wrong to want a child. It made him feel dirty. He wanted her to be of age when he seen her again. That way he could kiss her and not feel so much shame. He knew some of what he was feeling was their destiny trying to pull them together. But it still felt wrong. He would control himself when he seen her next week.. He had no choice. He was ready for the next months to be over with. He landed in his front yard. He went straight to his chambers. He had a office built behind the book case. He could look on the internet for Sookie's present.

He searched for hours, Looking at all the beautiful things he could buy her. But he had to come up with something special. He decided since she was so lonely he would get her a puppy. No, not a puppy. A wolf cub. A wolf would be instantly attracted to her. After all she was magical. He called the local pack master Alcide.

" Hello." Alcide said.

" Wolfe" Eric said.

" Fanger" Alcide said.

" I'm in need of your services. I am looking for a Wolf cub. A actual wolf , Not a Supe of any kind." Eric said.

" And why the hell would I give you a wolf cub?, Do you have a fetish?" Alcide asked.

" Fuck you Wolf boy. I do not have some kind of sick fetish. It is to be a gift to my mate. And she will be here next week." Eric said.

Eric was trying to hold his temper. He had to remember this was for Sookie.

" And what is she going to do with it?" Alcide asked.

" She will treat it as a pet you imbecile. She is human you fucking mutt. Now are you going to do it or not?" Eric asked.

Eric had to stretch the truth, but oh well. As long as he got Sookie her present he didn't care.

" A human? Last time I heard you was a whore Northman." Alcide said.

" I am Not a fucking whore. I want a wolf cub, If you cant get it, I'll call in your fathers marker on the money he owes. My patients is wearing thin." Eric said.

" OK. I'll get you one. When do you want it delivered?" Alcide said.

Eric smiled. He knew that would do the trick.

" Friday afternoon." Eric said.

" I'll deliver it where?" Alcide asked.

" My home. Be here by 7:00 pm. See you then." Eric said hanging up the phone.

That was done. Now he had to get all of a wolfs needs. So he sent Michael his list after researching everything it would need.{ Michael was his day man. He had killed his last one. His name was Bobby and he was stalking Eric. He wanted to be Eric lover among other things. So Eric had to kill him. He knew to much and he was afraid glamour wouldn't work. Strictly because the amount of info he had on Eric.}

He then proceeded to e- mail Sookie back.

From: ToHotToHandleViking

To: GoddessofEvil4u 

Subject: MINE!

Hello my Evil Little Girl,

I am doing fine except some little girl keeps trying to piss me off while I am at work. Do you know who that would be? Mmmmmm….

I will come see you on your birthday. On one condition.

YOU HAVE TO BE GOOD. DO NOT MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A DIRTY OLD MAN.

If you can agree to this, then I will be there. You will have to be on your best behavior. UNDERSTAND!

Now that is out of the way. Yes, I told Pam about you. I have been getting things ready for you here. Houses, cars, bank accounts, etc… The normal stuff. I will be glad when you are here to stay. Then again, I might want to meet the sun. Who knows.

Those boys you were talking about. Are they really trying to court you? I will kill them all. You are mine. By the way, Who is escorting you to this event. And you better not say one of those fuckers! Mine Damn It!

Business is going as usual. Sophie Ann still thinks you are dead. Which is good. She will be surprised I have a mate when you get here.

I will see you soon.

Your Mate,

E. Northman

Eric ended the e-mail. He could tell her a million things. But he wanted to talk in person. So he went to rest. He still had the pull of the sun when Sookie wasn't with him. He had a conversation with Naill. When he and Sookie started exchanging blood, the pull to go to rest would stop. Sookie had used her magic before to let him out during the day.

Time passed and before he knew it, it was Friday evening. He woke and took a shower and went upstairs to wait for Alcide. He didn't have to wait long,

The door bell rung. He opened the door, and there stood the were with a beautiful wolf cub.

" Here you go Northman." Alcide said.

" It's a lovely creature." Eric replied.

" Yes, It is pure wolf. It is quite a looker." Alcide said.

" If that's it, I'm going to get going." Alcide said.

He turned and left. Eric had the wolf in his hands. He scratched the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do with it. So he went and put some food out for it.

He was in the kitchen when there was another knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it, And there stood Sookie.

She was grown up. Her face had filled out and her breast was Huge. She looked like a grown woman. But he knew she wasn't.

" Hey ass. How have you been?" Sookie asked.

" uhmm. Hi." Eric replied.

" It's nice to know I can shock you. Can I come in?" Sookie asked.

That woke Eric up out of his daze.

" Yes, of course. My apologies. Please come in." Eric said.

He noticed she had a suitcase with her. He would ask when he calmed down.

" You have a lovely home Eric." Sookie said.

She was trying to be polite. She was nervous. And Eric was as handsome as she remembered.

" Thank you. I had it remodeled after I knew my mate was a Goddess. Only the best for her. But you was not to see them to you were of age. I didn't think you would be here till then." Eric said.

" I'm sorry about just showing up. Grandfather give me permission and I have a surprise for you. Go pack a overnight bag. Put you swim trunks in there also." Sookie said.

Eric used his vampire speed and was back within minutes.

" Ok Princess, where are we going?" Eric asked.

" We are going to our waterfall. Come hold my hands. I've been working all day trying to make it perfect." Sookie said.

Eric grabbed Sookie's hands and with a pop they were at their waterfall. It was breathtaking. Candles was every where and a hut was next to the water. There was light coming from behind the water fall. He turned and looked at Sookie.

" You can Not seduce me little girl." Eric said.

" I'm not trying to you asshole." Sookie said.

" I just wanted us to stay here tonight and wake in the morning together. I have two beds set up behind the waterfall. I've got it fixed like a little apartment. Then tomorrow we can goof off or what ever we want to do." Sookie said.

" My apologies. Thank you." Eric said.

" It's ok. I know I look different. I hope I am not a disappointment to you." Sookie said shyly.

" Why doubt yourself?" Eric said.

" Because I want to be perfect for you." Sookie said.

" You are. Just be you. We were made for each other Sookie. Remember that." Eric said.

" I will, but I am nervous. I hope you understand." Sookie said.

" You make me a little nervous too, so don't feel bad. OH SHIT! We have got to pop back to the house. I have your present and it won't wait." Eric said.

" Ok. Let's leave our bags here. Take my hand again." Sookie said.

Before you knew it, they were in Eric's living room. He didn't have to tell her about what he had got her. The wolf come running up to them. Sookie squatted down and started petting it.

" Oh Eric, When did you get a pet?" Sookie asked.

He looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on him. Sookie thought it was his.

" It's not mine. It's your birthday present since you said you was so lonely. I thought I would get a companion to keep you company till you could come home." Eric said.

He shocked himself by what he just said. This would be Sookie's home. He had thought it before, but he didn't remember if he ever said it. Saying it some how made it feel real.

" He's for me? You got him for me?" Sookie asked looking like she was going to cry.

" You don't like him?" Eric asked.

" I love him." Sookie whispered.

" Yes, I got him for you. You are my mate. I will take care of you till the end of time. This is the first of many presents you will receive in the years to come." Eric said.

He wanted her to know, he would take care of her. And she wouldn't have to worry about anything as long as he could help it.

" Eric, I don't need your presents. The only thing I will ever need will be you. You need to learn that. I'm not a material person no matter if I have fairy in me or not." Sookie said.

Eric looked at her hard for moment. He thought she would like her jewels and metals. But she was a rare breed. She was a Goddess. But Eric thought she was a Angel to. Time would tell.

" You have me Sookie. When the time comes, I'm all yours. Truth be told, I am your now." Eric said.

He felt better telling her. But he also felt whipped to. He didn't give a shit though. She was a Goddess and all his. The hell with what anybody else thought.

" Thank you. Thank you for my pet and thank you for giving me yourself. I could never receive a better gift." Sookie said.

Sookie started trying to wipe her eyes. But she couldn't get all of the tears off her face before Eric saw. Her tears looked like diamonds falling. Eric looked very carefully at her face.

" Why does your tears look like they have glitter in them? And they look clear and light blue all at the same time." Eric asked

" It's because to be a Goddess, there is a lot of species mixed in me. Sometimes they are clear, other times they are like they are now. Sometimes they are grey. I never know what color they will be. Does it bother you?" Sookie asked.

" Not at all. I'm amazed by you. But why are you crying?" Eric asked.

" Because you have made me a happy girl Mr. Northman." Sookie said.

Eric just shook his head. He still didn't understand women. And damn sure didn't understand this Goddess standing in front of him.

" Ready to go back?" Sookie asked.

Eric shook his head. With one hand holding his and the other holding the wolf, Sookie popped them back. Sookie let the wolf down to roam.

" He's beautiful Eric. I am so happy you got him for me." Sookie said.

" I'm glad you like him." Eric replied.

"Let's get settled, shall we?" Sookie asked.

When they reached behind the waterfall. Eric was speechless. Sookie had fixed the whole cavern as a haven. He was grateful for it though.

" What will I do tomorrow?" Eric asked.

" I will be giving you some of my blood so you can stay awake." Sookie said.

" I don't know if that's a good idea or not." Eric answered back.

" It will be fine." Sookie replied sure of herself.

" You do realize I can feel your emotions, Right?" Eric asked.

" You could if I was in this realm, which I will not be." Sookie said.

Sookie extended her hands and all at once, a fire pit appeared and a cart filled with food and blood. She extended here hand in the other direction and a dog bowls with food and water appeared.

" I need to name my new pet." Sookie said.

" That's up to you." Eric said and shrugged his shoulders.

" No, you need to help me. What do you think about Thor? I like it and it reminds me of you." Sookie said.

" Oh Sookie, you are asking for it. You are going to name a mutt after him? I think that might be a insult." Eric answered.

" Thor or Toad? You choice. I'm beginning to like toad myself. Hmmmm…." Sookie said.

Eric knew immediately that Sookie was threatening him. He knew not to mess with her when she was like this.

" Thor it is then" Eric said.

" Oh, Come on. Does Toad Or Prince not sound good to you?" Sookie asked.

" That shit is Not funny. I said name him Thor damn it." Eric said.

" Okay. It get it Mr. Grumpy pants. Don't get so wound up." Sookie said with a giggle.

Eric just give her a death glare. He did not find this amusing one bit.

" Little girl, it is not wise to try and bait me." Eric said.

" Yeah, Yeah. Lets eat Vampire." Sookie said.

Sookie sat on the blanket spread across the floor. She was waiting for Eric to sit down. He sit across from her. He looked funny bunched up on the ground. Sookie smiled at him. She looked at him very hard. She could see he was a very handsome man. He came from a time that was hard. He had to fight for everything he received.

Eric looked at Sookie. He could see a drastic change in her. She was becoming a woman. And a beautiful one at that. Her hair was the color of wheat. Her eyes where as blue as the ocean. Her lips were perfect and pink. Her neck was long and slender. And her breast was filling out perfectly. She was amazing. She would take a mortals breathe away.

" You are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen." Sookie said looking at Eric.

Eric was shocked by her admission. He felt something stir in him when she said this.

" You are a Goddess of Beauty." Eric said.

Sookie blushed. She loved the way Eric's praise felt to her. She knew she couldn't act on her feelings. She felt so drawn to him.

" Thank you Mr. Northman." Sookie answered.

Eric just nodded his head. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Sookie. He could not think of her in the ways he wanted her yet.

" Let's take a swim. Then we can snack when we get back." Sookie said.

" Sounds good." Eric said.

" You change here and there is a curtain over there so I can change." Sookie said pointing to the far corner.

Sookie went behind the curtain and changed into a pink 2- piece bikini. It had white flowers embroidered on it. She stepped out from behind the curtain and Eric had his back to her. She could see All of his muscles in his back and arms. He had a magnificent ass. She would love to grab a hold of. But she knew she had to be good. She cleared her throat.

Eric spun on his heel. He let out a gasp. How in the hell was he suppose to wait. But he had too. He kept chanting.{ Don't be a dirty old man, She'll think you are some kind of perv.} Eric had to take a couple of cleansing breathes.

" Shall we go?" Eric asked when he finally composed himself.

Sookie just nodded. She led him to the edge of the water and stepped down. She swam out to the middle and turned and looked at him. She motioned for him to join her.

Eric jumped into the water. He came up beside her.

" Why don't you tell me what you do while you are in the Fae." Eric said.

Then she went to explaining about her day. She got up and ate breakfast with her grandfather and goes to class. Then after class she has down time for about two hours then it was time to train. Fighting or magical.

Eric then went to asking about all these boys he had heard about.

" Eric males are in Fae. We all study together and try our magic on one another. It's harmless , you have to know that." Sookie said.

" I hope so" Eric said.

" Explain to me about your life." Sookie said.

So this is what they done. They talked and talked till they were pruning and got out and dried off and went back to the cave to sit and eat and talk some more.

Sookie was yawning and Eric knew she needed to rest.

" Sookie why don't you take a nap and I'll explore and take Thor for a walk." Eric said.

" That sounds heavenly. I want to spend all the time I can with you. I just didn't think I would get this tired. Do you promise to wake me in a hour? I don't want to miss anything with you.? " Sookie asked.

" I'll wake you shortly. I'll fry if I don't." Eric said.

" Oh my goodness. I forgot Eric. I'm so sorry. Please come here." Sookie said.

" Are you sure?" Eric asked.

" I'm sure. Please sit on the bed." Sookie said.

They sit down on the bed facing each other. Sookie pulled her hair to the side.

" Drink." Sookie whispered.

Eric leaned in and slid his nose up and down her neck. He could smell the power inside her. It was just below the surface. He made a noise of approval. And SOOKIE heard his fangs come out. All at once she felt a little prick and Eric was feeding. Sookie was moaning knowing she was giving him life and he would be hers one day.

Eric was lost in ecstasy. His mate was something he could never expected. He withdrew his fangs and healed her wounds. When he looked at her he saw that she loved him. He could feel it from her blood he had took. He also knew she was very turned on. He had to get out of there quick.

" I'm going to get Thor now. I'll wake you shortly." Eric said standing up to leave.

" Was it ok Eric?" Sookie asked shyly.

" It was more than ok Sookie. That's the reason I need to leave." Eric said.

Sookie giggled. And Eric nodded and called Thor to him.

Sookie laid her head down and went to sleep.

Eric was walking around and he could see the fish in the water. He thought maybe he could fix Sookie something to eat. He waited on the side of the water for one to come close enough to grab. And it didn't take long. He had a 5 lb. fish in his hand. He went to the fire pit Sookie had made after he had cleaned it. He sit it down and went to search for something to go with it. Eric gathered some wild onions, blackberries, watercress, and wild leeks.

Eric put the fish on a thin rock with some wild onions and leeks. He went and washed the watercress and berries. He made Sookie a watercress salad with berry sauce. He waited to the fish and veggies was perfectly cooked, and took them off and plated them on a beautiful rock. He was proud of himself. He fixed his mate a meal from the land.

Eric went to wake Sookie. But she woke when she smelled the food. Something smelled really good.

" What's that wonderful smell?" Sookie asked.

" You fed me. Now I will feed my mate. I collected everything from the land here. I hope you enjoy it. Here is a bottle of water from the cooler in the corner also. I fixed you grilled fish with onions and leeks with a watercress salad with berry sauce." Eric said handing her the water and meal.

Eric looked nervous when he handed Sookie her meal. He had not cooked a human meal since he was human. But Sookie thought it smelled and looked wonderful. Sookie took her first bite.

" OH MY STAIRS ERIC, ITS WONDERFUL AND I LOVE IT." Sookie said.

Eric felt his chest swell with pride knowing he could take care of his mate. He could also feel that she was telling the truth. He smile and nodded at her.

" Thank you." Eric replied.

When she was done eating her meal, she praised him.

" Anytime you feel like cooking for me, have at it. That was fantastic." Sookie said.

" Thank you, I will cook whenever you want." Eric said.

If Eric could blush, he would be.

" What shall we do with our time remaining?" Sookie asked.

" I would love to see your dress." Eric said.

" Okay, let's go for a walk. Then I'll glam up for you." Sookie said.

They started walking and talking and Thor was happy to follow. That is till Sookie stopped.

" Eric, what is that in the water there?" Sookie asked.

"Where?" Eric asked.

" There. It looks strange." Sookie said.

Eric bent down on the waters edge. He was so focused on finding what Sookie was talking about he never seen her hands come up to push him in. Eric landed in the water head first.

Sookie was giggling very loudly when he surfaced.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Eric asked.

By this time Sookie was doubled over laughing. Eric had a weed in his beautiful hair. And it was a sight seeing him angry and a weed laying right across his head.

Eric was not amused one bit. He was pissed. He flew up out of the water and had Sookie backed against a tree before she knew anything else. His face was inches away from hers.

" I could kill you little girl!" Eric gritted out.

Sookie just looked into Eric's eyes and done the one thing that she wanted to do since she had saw him. She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. She pushed her tongue past his lips and got lost in the taste of him. Eric's kiss was even sweet.

Eric was enjoying himself as well. But then he remembered Sookie was not old enough yet. He was torn on what to do. He wanted Sookie, so, so, bad. But not like this. So he wrapped he wrapped a hand around each one of hers and pulled them away from him. His eyes was still closed. He was trying to enjoy the taste of her still left on his lips.

" We can not do this yet. As much as I would love to show you how to please a man, I can Not. Not now. Not like this. I am begging you, please stop." Eric said.

" I'm sorry, I can't control myself around you sometimes. I had to kiss you at least once before I left. But I will not apologize for it." Sookie said.

Eric could smell Sookie's arousal. He really didn't know how much more control he had in him. She smelled so incredible. He wanted to bury his face between and thighs and never leave. So he did the one thing he could think of as pay back. He picked her up and threw her into the water. It was his turn to laugh at her now.

Sookie was spitting and sputtering when she surfaced.

" What in the hell did you do that for?" Sookie screamed

" Because I want to eat you literally. We needed to cool things off. I smelled you and I thought it might help." Eric explained.

Thor finally made his presence known. He got between Eric and Sookie and started growling at Eric. Eric just laughed and growled back. But Thor stood his ground.

Sookie giggled at her protector. She rose out of the water and floated to Thor and bent down and patted his head and kissed him.

" Another day my Thor. Eric will never hurt us." Sookie said.

Eric just smiled at the pair. He couldn't have got Sookie a better present.

" I have to get ready now. Our time is coming to a end My Viking." Sookie said.

They walked back to the cavern hand in hand behind the waterfall. She flicked her hand and her Viking was bathed and in a black tux.

" Stay here and I will explain in a moment." Sookie said.

She went behind the curtain and twirled her hand. In a instant she was bathed and ready to go. She slowly stepped out from behind the curtain.

Eric gasped when he saw her. She looked like the Goddess she was. She had on a red strapless gown with diamonds encrusted into the material. It made her perfect breast call to him. The dress hit the floor with a small train behind it. Her hair was put up and she had a crown that had to be priceless. It went around her head and the diamonds on the leaves come all the way around.

" You are beyond beautiful. There are no words to describe you." Eric whispered.

" So are you Viking. But I want my first dance to be with the man I am destined to be with. Will you please dance with me?" Sookie asked.

"Always." Eric replied.

With a wave of her hand, The music started to play.

"Come Undone"

Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin

I've been waiting for you

Signed, with a home tattoo,

Happy birthday to you was created for you

(can not forgive from falling apart at the seams

Can not believe you're taking my heart to pieces)

Oh, it'll take a little time,

Might take a little crime

To come undone now

Eric gripped Sookie closer. He never wanted to let her go. But the next time he saw her would be for good. He smelled her. Took in her scent. He never wanted to forget what she looked and smelled like tonight.

[Prechorus:]

We'll try to stay blind

To the hope and fear outside

Hey child, stay wilder than the wind

And blow me into cry

[Chorus:]

Who do you need, who do you love

When you come undone?

Who do you need, who do you love

When you come undone?

" I'll only ever need you." Sookie said.

Words, playing me deja vu

Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before

Chill, is it something real

Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers?

(can not forgive from falling apart at the seams

Can not believe you're taking my heart to pieces)

Lost, in a snow filled sky,

we'll make it alright

To come undone now

" Close your eyes, My Viking." Sookie said.

Eric was lost in the sensation of Sookie being this close to him. Thinking of things he wanted to happen. Realizing he was already in love with Sookie. He felt the wind blow. Then Sookie was placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

[Prechorus]

[Chorus]

(can not forgive from falling apart)

Who do you need, who do you love

When you come undone?

(can not forgive from falling apart)

Who do you need, who do you love?

(can not forgive from falling apart)

Who do you love

When you come undone?

(can not forgive from falling apart)

" I love you Min Viking. Until next time." Sookie whispered.

Eric opened his eyes and he and his belongings was standing in the living room. How could anyone feel so much love and frustration at the same time? He went to change and went to the bathroom to brush his hair. When he looked in the mirror, it had a set of red lip with the word, " MINE" on it. He laughed out loud.

" If you only knew little one." Eric said a loud.

THANKS FOR WAITING SO LONG FOR A UPDATE. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER. HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE LOOK ON MY FACE BOOK PAGE FOR PICTURES OF SOOKIES DRESS AND CROWN. { MegHooper Fan fiction }

PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE EACH ONE.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I will be writing in Fallen Star next. Sometimes life gets busy. I'll try and update sooner. Please leave me your reviews and please like my Facebook page so you can see the pictures that goes with each of my stories. I do Not own these characters. Just playing with them.{ MegHooper }

Chapter 6.

Tomorrow evening Sookie would be home. Eric was beside himself. He had her clothes, car, famine products all set. Pam had to help him with the makeup and sanitary things. He knew nothing about all the stuff a woman needed now. And ye Gods, He had never knew all the hair care products. He wanted no distractions when it came to Sookie's homecoming. The maids were currently stocking the kitchen with everything she would need.

Eric's phone began to ring and brought him out of his thoughts.

" Northman" Eric spoke.

" Northman. Naill here. There are some things we need to discuss before Sookie's return. Can I pop there to your house with your maker with me?" Naill asked.

" Of Course." Eric answered.

At once the doorbell began ringing. Eric rushed to the door. When he opened it, Naill and Godric stood there looking at him.

" Naill, Godric, please come in." Eric said.

"We need to talk in private child." Godric said.

" Yes, Let's go to the office and we can talk there." Eric said.

Naill noticed how beautiful Eric's home was. He was sure Sookie would love it here.

They walked down a long hallway to a heavy wooden door. Eric opened the door to his office and went and sit behind a beautiful desk. Godric and Naill sit in the leather chairs in front of the desk.

" Child, we need to talk to you about some events that has recently happened to your Sookie," Godric spoke.

Eric was worried. Godric never willingly sit down and had discussions with him about Sookie. He would just remark on something and move on. If Eric was honest with himself he was frightened. He closed his eyes and waited for either of them to speak. It was Naill who spoke first.

" Please stay calm while we explain what has happened. Just let me put your mind at ease now though. Sookie is fine now." Naill said.

Eric noticed he said she was fine now. So that means something has happened. He gripped the arm rest of his chair and waited.

" There is no easy way to say this. So I will just give it to you straight. Sookie was took several days ago. She was being held in a magical cell. It drained her power while she was in it. That is the best way to put it. It was my own brother Brendon who done this. He wanted Sookie for himself. Even though Sookie considered this incest, Brendon did not. He wanted to marry her and keep her. She is a powerful being. Her mate will be one of the most powerful supernatural's they are.

" Anyway, he kept her there for Three days. She finally gained his trust. Brendon let her out. And that is when she killed them all. Anyone that was close to her was killed. But Brendon had been feeding her pictures of you fucking and feeding off the women that come to your club. Her spirit has been chinked. I wont say broke, because I don't really think that has happened. Godric has talked to her. But she will need reassurance from you Viking. Picture how it was for her. She seen and heard everything from his projections. Can you imagine watching her while she was with another man? She is hurt. But maybe with you reinforcing what we have told her. She will see it is true that you are a worthy mate." Naill said.

A growl erupted from Eric. It would scare almost anyone near him. But Naill and Godric knew it was because someone took his mate.

" Where is she now?" Eric said.

" She is in Fae preparing to come to you tomorrow night." Naill said.

Eric put his hands together and rubbed them. He wanted her home. He was worried she had believed Brendon.

" Did she believe Brendons ploy?" Eric asked.

" Not at first. But I think she doubts herself now. I know you have not slept with no one since you met Sookie. But she does not realize that. Godric and I have sit her down and talked to her. Her confidence is not where it once was when it comes to you. I think she just wants to please you. And Brendon telling her she was nothing but a play thing to you, Didn't help." Naill said.

" What can I do to help her?" Eric asked.

" Just be patient with her. It would help if you could take a couple of days off work." Godric said.

Eric just nodded his head. He would call Pam tonight and explain to her the situation. Sookie needed to get use to her new home.

" Alright. That can be arranged. We will need to talk about security at some point. I have hired a firm already. They are patrolling the grounds now. They will be patrolling 24 hours a day. I have weres and vampires." Eric said.

" We will meet in the near future. Northman, Sookie is tuff. She has had a privileged life. But she has had her own strife. She has watched her human family die out one at a time. She could not change their fate. Her brother lives. But he is not supernatural at all. He does not even realize Sookie is alive. And it needs to stay that way." Naill said.

Eric was not sure what he felt with everything he had been told. He felt anger that his mate was kidnapped and hurt on Naill's watch. But he was also sad because Sookie had been born into a life that was not her own in so many ways. He would change that. Sookie would have her freedoms. She would grow to learn so many lessons in life. But he knew he would be at her side as she learned them.

" We must go. Sookie will be here tomorrow after when you first rise. Good luck Viking. And you do not need to ask permission to marry her." Naill said.

Eric was stunned. He wasn't so sure he would marry her.

" What makes you think I will marry her?" Eric asked.

Godric was laughing. He knew Eric had no idea what he was getting his self into.

" Will you not marry the mother of your children Viking?" Naill asked with a smirk on his face.

Eric was motionless. What in the hell were they talking about? And why in the hell was Godric laughing at all this?

" I am vampire in case you didn't notice Fairy." Eric finally said.

" And yet Sookie is a Goddess. It will not make a difference you buffoon. Godric I feel sorry for you if you had to guide this Viking for a thousand years. But we don't have to worry. Sookie will give him a crash course when she gets here." Naill said with a smirk on his face.

" Child, we must leave. I will call you in two nights and check on you and Sookie." Godric said.

Godric went and put his hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric just looked at him stunned at everything that these two said. Godric turned and walked out with Naill. He fell back into his chair.

" Ye GODS, please help me." Eric spoke out loud.

Eric sit and looked out into the night sky trying to think of Sookie being his wife. Could he really marry her and be with her forever? Could she possibly give him a child? Eric got up and went to his chamber. He took his clothes off and laid across the bed. When he woke his mate would be here. The sun rose and so the Viking died for the day.

Eric woke with a start. Sookie should be here anytime. He ran to take a shower and put some clothes on while he called Pam and talked to her. { Eric put on a pair of dark jeans with a blue shirt.} Pam understood about him taking off of work for a couple days. Pam informed him if anything come up that she would call.

Maggie, Eric's maid was in the kitchen making supper for Sookie when he went up stairs.

" Good evening Maggie." Eric said.

" Good evening Sir. Miss. Sookie is already here. She wanted to walk around the grounds for awhile before supper was done." Maggie said.

" How long has she been here?" Eric asked.

" She's been here since around one this afternoon. She's been looking at the house. She also insisted that I put her things in one of the rooms upstairs. She said she didn't want to presume to where she will be staying." Maggie said.

" Very well. How much longer till her dinner is done?" Eric asked.

" It's almost ready sir and I fixed her a red velvet cake for dessert. Brenda is getting the dining room ready as we speak." Maggie said.

" I will go find her then." Eric said as he walked out.

Eric went out the back door. He was smelling seeing if he could tell where she was. He caught a whiff of sunlight and something sweet. He knew it was her. He went in the direction of the rose garden.

When he entered Sookie was sitting on a bench he had placed there for this very thing. He just stopped and watched her. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. He looked peaceful.

" I know you are there Viking." Sookie said.

" I was just taking you in." Eric said.

" Come and sit. Let us talk before we go eat." Sookie said.

Sookie turned and Looked at Eric. Eric seen her and stopped. She was all woman now. She had filled out every where. Her face looked like a angel and her neck was long and slender. But her breast was magnificent. They were perfect. Her waist was shaped like a hourglass. And her butt was heart shaped. Her legs were long and toned. She was wearing a cowl neck dress. It fell off of one of her shoulders.

" You are breathtaking." Eric said barely above a whisper.

" So are you." Sookie said as she stared at him.

Eric finally made his way to where she was at. She stood and greeted him. She hugged him and he bent and took in her scent.

" I'm glad you are home finally." Eric said.

" So am I." Sookie responded.

" Come on. Let's get you fed. We have much to discuss." Eric said.

He took her hand in his and walked back to the house. He noticed how small her hand was in his. He opened the door for her. She smiled at him. They walked into the dining room and her food was ready. Maggie come walking in.

" Hello Miss. We have your food ready for you. And I also made that red velvet cake for you." Maggie said.

" Maggie, please my name is Sookie. So please call me Sookie. And thank you, it all looks delicious." Sookie said.

" OK Sookie. If you need anything else please let me know. Mr. Northman I got you a glass of royalty blend for you." Maggie said.

" Thank you." Eric said.

Maggie turned and left the room and Eric turned to Sookie.

" Maggie said you put your stuff in the quest room. Do you not intend to stay with me?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I was planning on staying with you. But do you want me to sleep with you or do you want me to come back upstairs when you sleep for the day?" Sookie asked.

Sookie was nervous. After everything that happened, she was not sure of herself anymore. She thought Eric was so handsome. But she knew he had many woman. Would she live up to his standards? She had been reading, trying to understand what to do for a man. But the things Brendon had showed her, she had never seen things like that. She wondered if Eric really liked those things.

"Sookie, this is your home. You are my mate. I know you are nervous. And we are not going to have sex till you say you are ready. But we can sleep together. And I would like it if you rested when I did so we can spend more time together." Eric said.

Sookie smiled. She thought he would want sex tonight.

" Sounds good to me." Sookie said.

" With that settled I need to talk to you about Naill's visit last night." Eric said.

" K" Sookie said shyly.

" I want you to know, I have been with one fang banger since I met you. And that was when you were 12. But that is the only time. I do not want anyone else." Eric said.

Sookie was being shy. She had her head down. She really didn't know what to think. She wanted to be strong and confident for Eric. But Brendon had done a number on her. Having to watch Eric have sex with all those women. She was afraid she would never be enough for him.

" Eric I wont say what he done, didn't bother me. Because it did. And some of the stuff scared the crap out of me. But I will get through it. Just be patient with me." Sookie said.

" Take as much time as you need Sookie. I am not going any where. I've took the next two nights off so I can be with you. Then I will take you to my club and let you see all my duties. You will not doubt my loyalty to you." Eric said.

" You don't have to do that. I want to know all of you Eric. And I am looking forward to meeting your child also." Sookie said.

" You might regret saying that about Pam. But if you really want to go to the club, We will go tomorrow night." Eric said.

" Sounds good. What do you want to do the rest of the night?" Sookie asked.

" I want you to get comfortable in your own home. What is mine is yours." Eric said.

" No it's not Eric. We are not married and I have my own money. But thank you. It's a kind thought." Sookie said.

Eric was taken back. Did she want to get married? Nobody had never turned down his money. And she was a Goddess. She would need things to reflect her status.

" No I don't Eric. I don't need your possessions. I have enough. Matter of fact I actually have a house in your area also." Sookie said.

" WHAT?" Eric screamed.

Was she planning on leaving him before they even started? His chest ached with that unfamiliar feeling.

" Don't go all caveman on me. It's my family home. Or at least my human part of the family. It is mine. No. I'm not leaving you. But if you need space from me, it's there. Or we can stay at it sometimes." Sookie said.

Eric felt immediate relief. Sookie just smiled at him. Eric's phone rang. He knew it was a emergency or no one would be calling. He picked it up and seen it was Pam.

" Yes?" Eric answered.

" We have a problem. Andre and Bill are here from the queens court. They were asking were you where. I told them you had business to take care of. But they said they would be back tomorrow night. What do I tell them?" Pam asked.

" Hold on a minute Pam." Eric said.

He put his phone on mute so Pam could not hear what was said.

" Sookie, the queens goons are at my bar wanting to see me. Is there any way you can stay here while I go see what they want?" Eric asked.

" No, I want to go with you. What effects you, effects me now." Sookie said.

" Sookie please, do this for me. Stay put. I don't want the Queen to find out about you just yet." Eric said pleadingly.

" I will do it this time. But don't make a habit of this. If we are going to be together. We have to stand together." Sookie said.

" I won't be gone long. I promise. Look around. Go down stairs and look around, move some of your clothes." Eric said.

" OK. But hurry back please." Sookie said.

" I'll be there shortly" Eric said to Pam and hung up.

Eric reached down and kissed Sookie on the cheek. He looked into her eyes and give her a smile. He went out the front door. And he took to the air. He was going to fly to the bar, it would be quicker.

Eric touched down behind the bar. He didn't land till he checked the parking lot. He went in through the back door. Pam met him in a instant.

" Master, Andre and Bill are at your table. Do you want me to send them in or are you going out front?" Pam asked.

" Send them to my office." Eric said.

He made his way to his office and had a seat and waited for the bullshit to begin. He was acting like he was looking through the invoices on his desk when Pam knocked.

" Come on in." Eric said.

Pam walked in with Andre and Bill following her. Eric stood and gestured for them to sit down. Eric took his chair also.

" Hello, What do I owe the pleasure of this surprise meeting?" Eric asked.

Andre shifted in his seat. He was scared of the Viking. And so was Bill. Eric was clearly the dominant in the room.

" We needed to talk about some rumors that are going around, that is all." Andre Said.

"And said rumors would be?" Eric asked.

Andre looked at the floor. He knew his Queen would back him. But he was sent here to do this.

"There are rumors of Fairies popping up in and out of your area. We want to know what is going on." Andrea said.

Eric looked him dead in the eye. He knew then, he was being watched. He had suspected as much when he told his Queen about Sookie's death.

" I know some fairies. But no, I have not heard anything. If you can tell me your source maybe I can ask them questions." Eric said with a smirk.

Bill looked like he wanted to run as far away as possible. He would not look Eric in the eye at all. He was a sneaky bastard and Eric and Pam both knew it.

" Bill here has heard some things. And we were also told there was a portal some where in Bon Temp." Andre said.

" I can call a couple of people and check around for you. We need to find out what is going on. Fairies do not like this plane from my understanding. I know a few that has settled in other parts if the state. But not this close." Eric said.

" That's all we ask." Andre said.

"Oh, and Northman. We were also told that your maker has been around." Andre said.

" My maker has been here. He may move here. But you can guarantee he does not want the throne if that is what you are worried about. My maker is a peaceful vampire. And he does not wish to rule." Eric said.

"I understand. I sometimes wish we were back in England. That is all for now. Contact us with any information you find." Andre said.

" I will" Eric said.

Andre and Bill stood up and left. Pam had a smirk on her face.

" Have them followed. M ake sure they leave my area." Eric said.

" Of course. Already took care of." Pam said.

Eric rose from his chair. He was leaving. He had a Goddess to attend to. And a Fairy Prince to call.

" NO Calls. Unless it's a emergency." Eric growled out.

" Oh no Master. There will be no calls." Pam said.

But before she even got it out of her mouth, Eric was in the sky. He was going home to his Goddess.

Sookie had moved some of her clothes to Eric's room. She wasn't going to presume anything just yet. She walked around Eric's room and looked at his things. She loved the feel of his clothes and his smell. His smell was on everything down here. She laid on his bed and took in his scent. It was addictive. She was nervous. She had read what to do with a man, she even watched a couple of porn movies to get ideas. But some of that stuff looked like it would hurt.

Sookie was still laying on the bed when Eric got home. So she didn't hear him come in. HE was standing at the door way watching her. He was so amazed and obsessed with her already. What was is going to be like when the slept together.

" I Know you are there. I can feel your eyes on me." Sookie said.

" I was just looking at you. You look good in my bed." Eric said.

Sookie turned and looked at Eric. He was so handsome. He tried to act like he was tough. But Sookie could see his soul. And he was tough, but yet he could be gentle. Her grandfather had let her see his human life. He was kind to his wife even though he did not love her like he should have. She had watched as he played with his children. He was a mans man. He was strict when needed. But yet he was so open and happy when he was with his children.

" I'm sorry. I will get up." Sookie said shyly.

She went to get up and Eric was in front of her in a instant. She looked up in his eyes. He was studying her body. She was wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top with no bra. Her nipples where sanding attention.

"Sookie, please lay and rest. I will not try anything with you till you are ready. And I can guarantee you are not ready for what I'm packing." Eric said with a smile on his face.

Sookie busted out laughing. Eric looked surprised at her out burst. He wasn't joking. Yet she was standing there laughing. He was a little offended.

" Don't laugh at me woman. I do Not joke about my cock. Many woman worship it!" Eric said.

After Eric said that, he caught a glimpse of sadness in Sookie's eyes.

" FUCK!…. Sookie I am sorry. Shit! Me and my big mouth." Eric said.

Eric sit on the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair. How could he say that after everything that happened to her. He looked up expecting to see tears. But was shocked she was actually smiling at him.

" Viking, are you scared I'm going to break? I am fine. I'm sure women has worshipped your cock as you put it. But Eric, I'm not naïve. I know what happens when a man and woman has sex. I have never actually seen a penis in person. But I have seen them while I was watching shows." Sookie said.

Sookie's eyes grew big once she realized what she had said. Eric was grinning. She knew it was coming.

" And what kind of shows have you been watching my dear? It wouldn't have been naughty videos would it?" Eric asked.

Sookie was as bright as a tomato. She was going to die of embarrassment.

" I don't know what you are talking about Viking!" Sookie exclaimed.

" Oh, I think you do. That's ok though. I put most men to shame." Eric said smugly.

Eric then stood from the bed. He pulled his shirt up over his head. He un buttoned his pants. He was going to shock the shit out of her. He was imaging everything he could do to her body. His cock was hard as a rock. He slid his jeans off to the floor and stood tall. Sookie had hid her eyes in her hands.,

" Sookie look at me. You are my mate. And you will see it sooner than later. I want you to be comfortable around me. Please look at me." Eric was pleading.

Sookie turned and looked at Eric. Her mouth was shaped in a perfect ' O'. She looked up and down his body several times. She swallowed hard.

" You are beautiful Eric Northman." Sookie whispered.

Eric was kind of nervous till he smelled her arousal.

" Have you had enough?" Eric asked.

Sookie only nodded. Eric rushed to the dresser and grabbed some pajama pants and put them on. He turned and walked to Sookie where she still stood.

" I will not now or ever force myself on a woman. You are my destiny. You set the pace. Not I. Now lets get some rest. I know you must be tired from all of this. You sleep and I will lay and hold you.." Eric said as a command.

Sookie went and got under the cover and held it up for Eric. He got in and told her to turn over so he could hold her. She snuggled into him and he put his arm around her.

" Thank you for knowing I needed this. And I love you, My Viking." Sookie whispered as she drifted off.

Eric just held her tighter.

" I love you to , My little Goddess." Eric whispered.

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. And life happens as we all know. Please leave me your reviews. And please go to my Face book page to see pictures of Eric's house. **

**{ ****MegHooper ****} **


End file.
